


Dance

by aperfectpearl (dimensionhoppingrose)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Movie Spoilers, Other, but still, fluffy fluff, happy gems, not HUGE ones, part post movie, part pre-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/aperfectpearl
Summary: “Peeeaarrrl!”So much for peace, Rose thought dryly as Amethyst vaulted over the rock and ran to Pearl, who had been startled out of her trance.“A-Amethyst? What’re you--”“Can you teach me how to dance?”-:pre-canon and also post-movie:- Slight spoilers for the movie.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> In which I theorize that Opal was a happy accident.

“What’s Pearl _doing_?”

Rose looked down at Amethyst, smiling. She was sitting on a rock, watching Pearl just a _little_ sneakily. She couldn’t help it. Dancing was the only time Pearl ever seemed _really_ at peace.

“She’s dancing.”

“What's that?”

“It’s like… movement. But with rhythm. There are patterns and rhythms.”

“Ooooooooooh.” Amethyst watched, wide-eyed, as Pearl twirled on the tips of her left foot. And she made her decision. “Peeeaarrrl!”

So much for peace, Rose thought dryly as Amethyst vaulted over the rock and ran to Pearl, who had been startled out of her trance.

“A-Amethyst? What’re you--”

“Can you teach me how to dance?”

“I… what?” Pearl looked up at Rose, bewildered. Rose shrugged, and Pearl’s eyes went back to Amethyst. “I don’t think you’d enjoy it very much...”

“Pleeeeeeeeease?” Amethyst took Pearl’s hand, bouncing. “Please please please?”

“Okay, okay.” Pearl frowned, looking Amethyst over. “Let’s start slow. Here...”

She took Amethyst’s other hand, and they slowly began moving together, step by step. Amethyst was giggling, and Pearl actually looked happy. Rose was surprised, but pleased.

“What about all the spinning you were doing? That looked like fun!”

“Hang on.” Pearl’s voice was almost sing-song as she released one of Amethyst’s arms and danced passed her, tugging the other arm up. “Follow my lead...”

Amethyst giggled as she spun, and just for that, Pearl spun her again.

“They’re enjoying themselves.”

Rose looked back to see Garnet standing behind her, arms folded, that _Knowing_ smile on her face. “Oh boy. What’s going to happen?”

“Just wait and see.”

Amethyst took the initiative to get up on her toes. She was a little wobbly, but she still managed to pull of a decent twirl as Pearl pulled her in.

And then they started to glow.

Rose jumped up, eyes wide. “_No_.” Garnet bit down a laugh. They watched as the other gems merged together and grew… and grew… and grew…

“Okay, that I wasn’t expecting,” Garnet said, taking her visor off and looking up in surprise at the _tall_ gem hovering over them as the glow faded. She had four arms, Amethyst’s fluffy white hair and purple skin, and a lot of Pearl’s facial features.

“Wha...” Rose’s mouth was hanging open. The gem looked confused for a moment, then looked down at herself, and yelped in surprise.

“Oh! That’s – we didn’t mean to--”

“It’s okay,” Rose assured her quickly. Apparently Pearl was just really good at making accidental fusions happen. “You’re okay.”

“I’m _tall_!”

Garnet snickered, putting her visor back on. “Ruby and Sapphire are always amazed by that, too.”

“How do you feel?” Rose asked, bouncing just slightly.

“I...” The gem looked down at herself, raising her hands, touching her gems. “I feel good. This feels good. Oh! I wonder what my weapon is.”

She drew Pearl’s spear and Amethyst’s bow, looking between for a moment before they started to glow, merging together into a bow.

“That’s a new one,” Rose said, tilting her head. The gem raised the bow, holding it and pulling the string back. An arrow made of pure energy, appeared. She aimed at a nearby cliff side, and let the arrow fly. It blew up on impact, sending rocks flying. The gem winced.

“Oops.”

Rose laughed. “Amazing.”

“Not too shabby,” Garnet agreed, smiling. “Not sure it’s what I would’ve expected from Pearl and Amethyst, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Amethyst is hyper, Pearl is a bit… high strung.” That might have been putting it mildly. “It’s like fusing has canceled the two of them out.” The gem looked at her hands, then looked at Garnet. “You’re just… at peace.”

The gem thought about it for a moment, then smiled. “I think I’m okay with that.”

She started to glow again, shrinking, and revealing Pearl with Amethyst in her arms. The two looked at each other, then giggled, then laughed, and Pearl spun, hugging Amethyst tight. That laugh… Rose smiled sadly. She hadn’t heard it since the war. She hadn’t thought Pearl was _capable_ of laughing like that anymore.

She’d never been happier to be wrong.

* * *

“Hey, so what was with that dance earlier?”

“Hmn?” Amethyst and Pearl looked over at Steven. He had, of course, gotten tired and dry-mouthed trying to kiss the ground better, and they’d retreated into the miraculously mostly unharmed house to de-stress and just _be_ after spending the entire day running around memory wiped, regaining their memories, and chasing Spinel. Greg was snoring at one end of the couch, Connie sleeping on Lion. Garnet, and Amethyst, and Pearl were at the other end of the couch, with Steven in the middle. Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis had gone back to Little Homeworld. Something about scaffolding.

“At the concert, ya know. You guys were like...” Steven jumped up on the couch, doing a poor demonstration of a twirl.

“Was jumping on the couch to do that necessary?” Pearl asked while Amethyst laughed. Steven grinned, hopping down again.

“Well? I’ve never seen you guys dance to fuse before.” Maybe they had at the sky temple, he’d kind of been stuck in a giant bird’s stomach and missed the whole thing. He hummed for a moment before singing, “_All I wanna do, is see you turn into_\--”

“_A giant woman_,” Pearl and Amethyst sang in perfect harmony, and Steven laughed.

“Why’re you so curious about it?” Amethyst asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve seen fusion dances before.”

“Yeah but not _Opal’s_. And it was completely different from your usual style.”

Amethyst shrugged. “You saw what I was like when I came out of the ground. I had to learn what dancing _was_ before I could get my own style. But I had a pretty all right teacher.”

“Most of her _style_ is your father’s and Vidalia’s fault.” Pearl rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “They used to take her out _clubbing_.”

“I had to hide in Vidalia’s pocket because I didn’t have an ID, and bouncers don’t believe you when you say you’re thousands of years old.” Amethyst snickered.

“You also got us banned from three clubs,” Greg muttered from his end of the couch. “And at least one of them hasn’t forgotten. I tried to set up a gig for the band once and they hung up when they heard my name after a few choice words and a reminder I still owe them for damaged property.”

“All I did was break a couple tables. Jeez.”

“The eighties were an odd time,” Garnet told Steven, her voice dry.

“They were the _best _time. Why couldn’t we have reset to _that_?”

“_Pass_,” Pearl said, leaning back on the couch and stretching. “Although the leg warmers were cute...”

“Eh, they wouldn’t look as good with this form.”

Steven flopped back as well, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. He’d been braced for the worst when Amethyst had mentioned the eighties. At one time, the subject would have inevitably gotten to Rose Quartz. Which would have inevitably been a disaster.

Today, though, the gems were just teased each other about their old forms, and the stupid things they had done (or, as Garnet put it, “The stupid things _you two_ did.”), with sleepy input from Greg, and Steven thought about the concert again. How even the sight of Rose hadn’t been enough to bring Pearl back to herself. The past wasn’t the minefield it used to be.

And as far as Steven was concerned, it could stay right where it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just saying, their fusion dance had Pearl's influence all over it. And we know they were close before Rose and Greg and all that. And I think the idea of Opal being an accident is hilarious.


End file.
